paoli1fandomcom-20200214-history
Quartermaster
The Quartermaster (QM) is essentially the organizer of the Troop's tools, uniforms, materials, items, etc. In Paoli 1 the position of Quartermaster is usually given to one of the new staff members. If needed, the position can be split between several scouts to give them specific oversight over the various needs of the Cabin. Most of these position are acceptable for rank advancement if the scout actively participates in his duty and accomplishes the goals. The QM wears a circular tan patch with a golden backpack. There is a small green Fleur-de-lis below and "Quartermaster" is written in a green arch above the pack. Quartermaster (Main) The main Quartermaster is in charge of the small room in the basement of the Cabin that stores troop gear; campaign hats, tents, propane, uniform patches, etc. (aptly named the Quartermaster's Room). Duties and Responsibilities Because Paoli 1 does not follow the official BSA regulation uniform, the Troop is responsible for making or ordering the specialized uniform. This responsibility falls to the Quartermaster who is responsible for stocking the QM room and distributing the items to those scouts that need it. He has to make many parts of the Paoli 1 Uniform himself, including but not limited to lanyards, neckerchief slides, and hat straps. Other items like the Paoli 1 T-Shirt and Campaign Hats are specially ordered while the Uniform Shirt is custom made. A few other items are acquired from the Scout Shop and stocked by the QM. In addition to the uniform, the QM is also responsible for maintaining troop gear such as stoves and tents. He even has oversight responsibilities for the individual patrols and their equipment as well. If a scout is taking something from the QM room and the QM is not present, he must sign the item(s) out in a binder regulated by the QM. To see past Quartermasters click here Quartermaster (Grounds) The Quartermaster of the Grounds is in charge of organizing workdays at the Cabin along with the Assistant Scoutmaster of Grounds. He attends every workday and organizes the scouts on the various planned projects. To see past Quartermaster of the Grounds click here Quartermaster (Vehicles) Due to the numerous amount of Troop Vehicles the Troop has, in 2012, the Quartermaster of Vehicles was created to provide for the upkeep of the vehicles and also to create a new Position of Responsibility for an ever growing Staff Patrol. The QM Vehicles must clean all the vehicles regularly and also prepare them for events such as the Memorial Day Parade. He is also responsible for maintaining, repairing, and improving the vehicles as requested by the SPL or Scoutmaster. Requirements: Unlike most other jobs, the QM of Vehicles needs to have a strong base of knowledge in the field of auto-mechanics and able to service numerous types of vehicles. Quartermaster (Other) If needed, the SPL assigns other scouts to be in charge of various buildings or grounds at the Cabin. For example, in the past here has been a Quartermaster of the Canoe Barn who oversaw the organization and maintenance of everything in the barn. Quartermaster (Patrol) During the year, Patrol Leaders may designate one of their scouts as Patrol Quartermaster and assign him to take inventory of the Patrol's items. This responsibility includes maintaining staffs, first aid materials, and cooking equipment. While this is indeed a Position of Responsibility, due to the position's relatively low responsibility level Paoli 1 does not count it as an acceptable POR for any rank advancement nor does the Patrol Quartermaster wear a QM patch. Category:Rank/POR Category:Patrol Category:Uniform